nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Material-D
new section Just my hypothesis, but I believe 'Dearche' is possibly supposed to be or at least meant to refer to 'Diache'. From which we would get 'Lord Diache' which would have connotations with 'Diablo/The Devil'. This might make a bit more sense with the Japanese name meaning 'Lord that rules over Darkess'. (in other words a kind of a 'Demon Lord'-like title.) Since: S -> Star -> Stern (meaning Star) L -> Lightning -> Levi/Levin (meaning Lightning) D -> Darkness?/Devil? -> Diache/Diablo (meaning Devil) NEETcurius 11:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :"Lord that rules over Darkess" is the translation of the name. K.Hayes 15:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Shouldn't it actually be something like "King of Darkness", or even more bombastic "Supreme King of Darknes" if we want to include the 統べる into the mix. But given that in Innocent her surname is Kings, it is pretty obvious 王 should be read to refer her to being King. ::CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 19:12, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::King vs Lord -- you are right, the literal meaning is King. :::Supreme -- no such meaning at all, suberu means control, rule, dominate. :::Will also use the correct preposition, i.e. "King Ruler over Darkness" plus literal translation. --Hades (talk) 19:35, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Dearche's name Shouldn't we rework the part talking about "Load" Dearche, to remove references to Load and have it be Lord? Because it's pretty obvious that Lodo is meant to be Japanese for Lord. I just checked tangorin and it has ロード as Lord. Also it's never really put in quotations in GoD and when Stern addresses Dearche as Lodo Diache she doesn't sound as if she is trolling her, and Dearche doesn't react. So I think the entire section about it being a pun and what not should be dropped and only note that in GoD Materials tended to call her Lord Dearche. Second thing is minor, and I'm unsure if it needs changing, but Dearche isn't really selftitled in her title of "King Ruler over Darkness Throned in the Black Sky". It's not her nor the materials that mention it first, but Kyrie who calls that Hayate since she confused her for Dearche in Destiny 3. I guess it could still be said that it's a self claimed title that she became known for later and that is how Kyrie knows it, but nobody so far has commented much on Dearche being unsuited to the title. Basically I'm asking these things because I don't want to get emboriled into a pointless edit war. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 14:31, May 31, 2017 (UTC) : I understand what you mean for "Load" Dearche -- we do also believe it was a misspelling by the marketers in the early canon of GoD (esp. before INNOCENT adaptation years later) -- you can still see the quotation mark in the 3D image in Yersiniakreuz. The current presentation is used as there is actually no GoD (non-''INNOCENT'') materials showing spelling Lord in English, but I think it is okay to move the info related to spelling "Load" as reference. Let me try to rephrase what I edited and discuss again later. : For Kokuten ni Zasu Yami Suberu Ō, Dearche does title herself exactly like that during this screen: : It is not related to what Kyrie said to Hayate. --Hades (talk) 04:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::So where was the mistake made? Early fan translators or Japan. Because I don't think it's the later since as I said ロード actually appears in dictionaries as viable way to spell using katakana the English word Lord, and let's be frank I can't think of it being written any other way that would significantly improve it. ::Is that Yesenia image something official, or is it something fan made and do you know where one could find the full image coz it looks like it was cropped. ::BTW the first mention of Dearche's full title was made by Kyrie during Destiny 3 (Kyrie vs Hayate). Kyrie says to Hayate (because she is a doofus who confused Hayate for Dearche) just before the fight breaks out: システムＵーＤを渡してちょうだいね ♪ 黒天に座す、闇統べる王さん！. Now looking at the entire plot, it's likely that Kyrie learned of the title in the future from records of what Dearche claimed and that is why she know her title, sot that's neither here nor there.CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 14:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::"Load" Dearche was/is an official translation (not fan translation), used on the offical Namco-Bandai GoD website, as well as in two GoD publications. We cannot prove it was a "mistake" but mark it as a "revision" based on the subsequent adaptation in INNOCENT. The Yersiniakreuz image was cropped from an earlier update of the official Namco-Bandai GoD website (not fan artwork) in 2011 for the purpose of that Device instead of Dearche's name. The website showed "Load" Dearche in the background, but was updated to the current version some time later. You are misunderstanding the issue (related to fan translator) because you were not following this issue during year 2011-2013. Besides, check your dictionary, ロード is also the transliteration for English word LOAD -- commonly seen in video games as well. Hence technically it is also not a mistranslation. :::Thanks for the info re Kyrie, it is now taken into account in the article (comma and honorific ignored due to insignificance). --Hades (talk) 16:30, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ahh, thank you for the explanation. I thought it was a fan thing because that was I think the reaction on the AnimeSuki thread I read back then. It's a miss translation made by not caring. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 18:53, June 2, 2017 (UTC)